


The Mystery Monster of Crystal Peak!

by Uthizaar



Series: The Winter Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU-no chimeras, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blow Jobs, Cabin Fic, Christmas, Drunk Stiles, Explicit Sexual Content, Horny Scott, Horny Teenagers, Intercrural Sex, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Injuries, Mystery, Park Rangers, Post Season 4, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scents & Smells, Sexual Fantasy, Shirtless, Shower Sex, Snow, Theo is a real wolf!, Underage Drinking, hidden desire, mutual hidden desire, mysterious animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uthizaar/pseuds/Uthizaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott & Stiles head off for a last hurrah before they go to college, to his father's friend's cabin set high in the snowy climes of Crystal Peak. However their Christmas weekend of fun and comradery is interrupted by the appearance of a mystery monster on the slopes near their cabin. Warned to stay away by Ranger Bill, the two teenagers can't help but investigate!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cabin at Crystal Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Going for that over-the-top vibe with the title & the summary, but the story is more serious. Enjoy, and Happy Christmas!

Stiles grunted as he shifted gears and the Jeep’s engine roared throatily as it scrambled up the old, well-rutted road, the mud frozen by the cold weather against the sharp, stunning backdrop of Crystal Peak. The snow began drifting in earnest around Stiles’ Jeep as they drove around the heavy banks of the festive white moisture. Their last winter break before college; they had been planning this retreat for months, well Stiles had organised the logistics of it all, but it was Scott who really convinced him to go. Things had been quiet since the end of Junior year; sure there had been moments when he thought everything would fall apart or there was some big danger they had to confront yet again, but each time it turned out to be something minor, something easy to deal with. So things had become normal, or at least normal for them. Scott glanced over to see Stiles frowning with concentration as he reached down to adjust gears again, the engine revving higher as he struggled to maintain their progression up the steep hill. They wouldn’t have been able to approach the Crystal Peak cabin sites if they hadn’t brought the Jeep. Scott let his gaze linger on Stiles’ face for a moment as he remembered that things weren’t exactly “normal” after all. Or maybe they were, maybe this was the strangeness that other teenagers felt; less supernatural, but no less terrifying. He dragged his gaze away before Stiles noticed and Scott looked out the window to see them halfway up the slope, the bigger cabins on their right, smoke curling out of the chimney in the cold December air. He let his eyes fix on the dash board and cast his mind back to that hazy Halloween night just a few weeks before...

It was a house party thrown by some guy they just barely knew, but the entire lacrosse team had been invited and that meant pretty much everyone was there. Scott had been on edge the whole night, remembering previous parties, remembering the last time he had stood in a crowded room of sweaty, horny, drunk teenagers. But this time it was different; no wild animal out to hunt them, no spirits of darkness creeping around, no twisted hallucinations courtesy of Lydia’s punch-which was delicious tonight. Still…Scott felt unease run a finger down his spine. At least until Stiles bounced over, his infectious humour lifting Scott out of his thoughts. He didn’t know how they got away from everyone else, down by the swimming pool of the guy’s house, Stiles with a bottle of tequila which he offered repeatedly to Scott. The Alpha accepted now and then but Stiles drank more; Scott just getting close enough to feel a buzz, the heightened powers of his healing stopping him from ever getting truly drunk. Stiles leaned into him and Scott grinned at him in confusion.

“You know…you’re, you’re really ho-good...really good friend Scott.” Stiles slurred at him, staring at him intensely. “Even when, even, even when everyone…they all…you’re…”

“Stiles, it’s ok, buddy.” Scott smirks and pushes him gently to one side. But Stiles moved back closer, his eyes roving across Scott’s face until they lingered on his lips then up to his eyes.

“No. I’m trying to…to…to say som’thing.” He lurched forward and Scott reached out a hand to steady him, finding instead Stiles moving aggressively towards him and his lips pressing against Scott’s own. The Alpha blinked in surprise and for a moment let Stiles’ warm breath and insistent tongue invade his mouth. But then Scott reacted and pushed Stiles away. 

“No. Stop, Stiles!”

“Mmmh, sorry.” Stiles slurred as he struggled to get to his feet. “You’re…you…really hot, you know…” He muttered as he staggered away.

“Ah, no, wait Stiles!” Scott scrambled to his feet and jogged after him, catching his arm. “I’ll bring you home.”

“Thanks Scott!” Stiles smiled at him, seeming to have already forgotten that he had made a drunken pass at his best friend.

 

A pothole forced Stiles to swear and swerve, jolting Scott from his memories. He glanced over at the other teenager, following the curve of his jaw, the way his lips parted and his brows knitted together as he concentrated on driving. Stiles didn’t remember what happened that night or at least acted like he didn’t, and Scott didn’t know how to talk about the subject so he hadn’t brought it up, ever. But now, as he glanced over at Stiles now and again, he felt something clench in his stomach, some unease creep across his skin. The extra abilities didn’t help either; the enhanced scent, the hearing of these little moans that Stiles released in his sleep, the knowing when Stiles got a boner, the electricity that this secret knowledge fired across Scott’s skin. It was glorious, and awkward. Seeing him in the locker room, changing beside him, Scott acted normal even as his cock strained against his boxers and Stiles never seemed to notice it. Well, he would, wouldn’t he? Scott reasoned, it was on those occasions he was glad Stiles was still a regular human; without the enhanced senses of other werewolves. He was happy, however, that Stiles had agreed to come on this trip with him; they had planned it for months after all. And Scott didn’t have any ulterior motive…

 

Slowly they crested the final ridge and Stiles sighed with relief as his Jeep crept up the uneven, slippery surface. Just beyond the road widened out onto a plateau and he pulled off to one side, near the park ranger’s cabin. They got out, stretching and yawning after the drive, looking around at the evergreen forest; the tops of the trees dusted in snow and swaying gently in the breeze. The ranger’s cabin was dark and Stiles frowned. “Guess there’s no one home.”

“You know where we need to go, though?”

“Yeah, more or less. We should make sure the trail isn’t blocked or anything. I have the keys; we just need to make sure Ranger Bill knows we’re here. Plus, I promised my Dad I’d check in with him; they’re old friends.”

Scott nodded his understanding and they approached the cabin, holding onto the guard-rail to avoid slipping on the ice covered stairs. “Hey, careful!” Scott called out as Stiles lost his grip and fell backwards, windmilling until Scott’s strong arms grab hold of him, somehow maintaining his balance too. “Phew, lucky.”

“Yeah.” Stiles panted and gripped the rail more firmly. “Look. The map on the bulletin board should tell us where we’re meant to go from here; which trail to take.” He slid over to it and used the rough wood of the cabin wall to balance himself. Scott lingered behind, looking between the map and Stiles, ready to catch him again, if he should lose his footing. “Okayyyy...Hmm. Ah! Here!” Stiles pointed a gloved finger at a small tan coloured block high on the map, the last cabin in the reserve. “We need to take the Crystal Canyon trail to the...um, the fifth mile marker and then turn off for about three quarters of a mile. Rough country, but the Jeep can handle it!”

“You sure about that?” Scott asked uneasily. 

“Pft! Of course!” Stiles admonished him gently as he grinned. “It was made for this!”

Scott quirked a brow; sure the Jeep was probably able to climb hills and go off road like nothing else _once_...but now? Stiles’ Jeep had suffered like no other; engine ripped out, used as a murder weapon, driven rough-shod over everything and every monster in Beacon Hills...Still, he smiled at Stiles’ affronted face. “Yeah, ok. Let’s get out there before it gets dark.”

“Right!” Stiles turned sharply and sped down the stairs.

“Wait! No-ugh.” Scott tried to warn him as Stiles lost his footing again and fell forward, this time head first into a snow drift. Scott snorted but hid his smile and reached out to pull his friend up from the ground. Stiles’ face had gone red from the cold and he brushed the snow from his hair angrily.

“Don’t say anything!”

“Hehe, sure.” Scott grinned as they picked their way back to the Jeep, avoiding the ice patches and snow piles. Stiles fired the engine and soon they were on their way again, slowly traversing the rough gravel trail until it gave way completely to mud. But true to his prediction, the Jeep’s tires dug in and they made steady progress along the gradual incline as the sun lowered in the cloudless sky behind them.

Stiles slowed a touch and nodded to his left, “There! See it?” He asked excitedly as Scott craned his neck to see the log cabin rise out of the gloom of the trees on either side, the windows were dark, but the entrance had been swept clean of snow and the wood pile outside was stacked high.

“Looks cool.” Scott agreed with Stiles’ eager tone and they veered off the main trail and onto the smaller, less travelled path, the snow here undisturbed until the tires gently ploughed twin furrows into it. Stiles slowed completely as they approached the cabin and came to a stop at the leeward side of the building where the snowdrifts weren’t as deep. Scott opened the door and dropped out of the Jeep into the powdery snow. “Damn! I didn’t think it was this deep!” He exclaimed as it came up to his knees. He trudged around the Jeep to where Stiles was waiting, a smirk across his face. “Fine, fine. Revenge for the ranger station eh?”

“I didn’t say anything.” Stiles grinned wider and gestured towards the cabin. “Come on, better get the fire going and then bring in the gear and supplies.” Stiles led him up the wooden stairs and across the veranda, pausing to struggle the key out of his pocket, unwilling to take off his gloves. Scott’s breath became mist in the air in front of him as Stiles fiddled with the lock on the door. “Damn, it’s stuck! Scott? Can you?” He gestured helplessly.

“Uh, sure.” He approached the door, feeling Stiles watch him and turned the key, first pushing away and then pulling the door towards him. On the second attempt he managed to open it, the expanding wood creaking reluctantly as it swung inwards. “Damn. It’s stiff.”

“It’s the snow, creeping into the wood, causing it to expand.” Stiles explained as he pushed past Scott, turning on the lights. The interior was chilly but dry, no smell of damp. “It shouldn’t have affected the rest of the cabin.”

“Ok.” Scott replied, pulling the key out of the lock. “Will I start bringing everything in?”

“Uh, yeah. I’ll get the fire going. There’s a bit of a knack to it.” Stiles waited for Scott to leave and then looked around the single story cabin. It was very traditional; a large stone fireplace, wooden beams crossing the ceiling, the lights were deceptively modern though; hidden throughout the main room, creating a kind of cave feel, helped by the high drifts of snow piling up outside the windows. With the fire lit it’d be downright cosy! Stiles laughed to himself and walked over to the fireplace, noting that it was already laid. Ranger Bill must have been here earlier in the day, even though Stiles had told his Dad he and Scott could handle it. He reached down for a match and struck it on the tinderbox, watching it flare up. Dropping it among the kindling, the dry wood roared into flames and Stiles quickly pulled his hand back. Choosing from the smaller pieces of wood he carefully built up a layer of timber around the fire as it eagerly ate up the fuel. Hearing Scott drop their bags behind him, Stiles stood up and went out to bring in the rest of their supplies.

 

The fire crackled heartily in the hearth as Stiles sipped his coffee, Scott had gone to have a shower and he had made the two beds in the bedroom of the small cabin. The main room took up more than two thirds of the building, with open plan kitchen and sitting room combined, while the back portion of the cabin contained the bathroom/shower and the bedroom. But the cramped sleeping conditions didn’t matter really; this was to be the last “Scott and Stiles” adventure before college and Stiles knew everything would change after that. Not bad change exactly, but things would be different; different cities, different colleges, different friends, different lives. But...this wasn’t the time to be thinking about that; he had a few ideas of what they were going to spend the few days away from Beacon Hills-and the Sheriff- the beer he had smuggled out from his Dad’s fridge was now resting in the cold snow beside the back door; cool enough to keep them chilled but not frozen. Scott had been surprised at first, but then pulled out a bottle of tequila sheepishly and Stiles had grinned approvingly at him.

He heard the bathroom door open and Scott came out, towel wrapped around his waist. Stiles' eyes followed him in as he stood in front of the fire, water drops trailing their way down his friend’s dark skin until they soaked into the fabric. 

“Damn it’s cold in the bedroom!” Scott shivered and backed up closer to the fireplace.

“Careful you don’t catch on fire!” Stiles called out and Scott moved forward. “Hey, sit on the couch, you’ll warm up quicker that way.” He patted the space next to him and Scott hesitated for a tiny second before sitting down.

Scott looked at Stiles and then glanced away. He could feel Stiles’ eyes resting on his chest, his nips hardening from the cool air around his heated body. The drops of water had mostly stopped rolling down his body, face and torso, but there was a tension between them that he hadn’t felt since that Halloween night, a spark firing in his stomach when their eyes met and reaching down to fire something else between his legs. Stiles’ lips parted and he moved a hand forward, Scott watching him, but not stopping him. Just before Stiles reached the hem of the towel a soft and silent _crunch_ grabbed Scott’s attention. 

“What’s that?” Scott whispered, his head on one side as he stood up suddenly, hand on his towel. Stiles frowned and glanced from side to side.

“I don’t hear anything.”

“Wait. Listen.” Scott moved away from him stealthily and lingered by the door, staring out at the moonlit night through one of the panels. He concentrated his hearing and after a moment he picked up the _crunch, crunch, crunch_ of footsteps in the snow. Except...they didn’t sound right; perhaps not footsteps, something heavier, on four legs, paws maybe; the sound stopped, then started again, a crunching of snow across the slope in front of them, a reflective glint of eyes startles him. Scott looked back at Stiles who was staring at him, half sitting, half standing. “An animal, I think. Just an animal.”

“A bear, maybe?”

“Perhaps. Can’t get a scent, not with all the pine around. We should look at the tracks in the-“ He stopped speaking suddenly as a growl echoed around them. Low, grating, a predator ready to pounce on its prey. And then a loud yelp, a crash of noise, of snow breaking under the weight of the attacker and the victim. Stiles was suddenly beside him, and while not afraid, unease rolls off him, bitter in taste. Scott wrinkled his nose and re-directed his attention outwards, finding it hard to focus as Stiles’ fingers brushed against his back. It was quiet again, save for a muffled growl and the slow sound of the animal backing off, the snow crunching a little less as the unfortunate critter was dragged away. “It’s going now.”

“Damn. Should we...you know, take a look outside? It sounded big.” Stiles asked, unsure as he looked at Scott, waiting for his response.

After a moment, Scott nodded. “Yeah, ok, but stay behind me. I don’t want to fight a bear unless we need to. Plus, it might not be a bear.” He muttered the last part and as Stiles wrestled to get the door open Scott went back to the room for his clothes. Pulling on his trousers absentmindedly, he thought about the growl they had heard. There was only one creature he knew that sounded like that. Stiles knew it too, Scott heard it in the way the teenager had asked if it was a bear, voice tinged with hope. He re-joined Stiles and together they headed out into the cold.

 

Snow was already falling around them by the time they made their way down to where the meadow would be in the summer time. Stiles flashed his torch around, but Scott didn’t need the bright light to see the splashes of red on the brilliant white of the snow, or smell the animal’s dank scent lingering in the air. They stopped at where the greatest mess was; the snow most disturbed, the large paw prints marked it out as a wolf or maybe a big cat. Scott and Stiles looked at each other as Stiles let the torch linger on the clearest impression in the snow. There was a trail leading away from the cabin and into the tree-line, nothing but paw prints and drag marks. Stiles made as if to go after the animal but Scott’s arm shot out to stop him. “What are you doing?”

“Going to see.”

“See what?”

“See if the paw prints become foot prints.” Stiles replied slowly. “Come on!”

“No, Stiles. Don’t.” Scott kept his grip on Stiles’ arm. “It’s just a wolf, smells like a wolf, lone wolf maybe, kills like one. You know that, you told me!”

Stiles’ enthusiasm faded. “Yeah, I guess so.” He shivered and Scott gestured towards the cabin.

“Come on, let’s go back inside.” They turn away and begin to walk up the slope, the cabin’s lights shining brightly, snow on the roof and eaves sparkling in the crisp air and bright moonlight, making the entire thing look like a gingerbread cottage, iced to perfection. Once inside they shrugged off their wet clothing and Stiles piled more wood on the fire, teeth chattering while Scott searched the kitchen for two shot glasses. 

“Ok, so.” He started as they sit across from each other; Stiles on the hearth, Scott on the edge of the couch. “Let’s start this weekend, eh?!”


	2. Ranger Bill's Warning

Stiles’ eyes blinked slowly awake and he rolled over on the couch where he had fallen asleep, the pillow under his arm clutched tight to his chest. The room was pleasantly warm and he looked over to see that the fire had been banked up with fresh logs. One of his last memories before drifting off to sleep had been staring at the red glow of the low flames; his mind buzzing lightly after the alcohol they had taken. Scott had come up with some sort of game…he couldn’t remember the details; his head was all fuzzy. But he had remembered far too late that Scott never got drunk; he could match Stiles drink for drink and never get anymore than tipsy. Questions, maybe? Did Scott ask him questions? He frowned even as a smile tugged his lips as if remembering something funny from the night before…vague memories came to him: laughing uncontrollably as Scott smiled at him, eyes glinting almost menacingly in the firelight, the Alpha jumping on top of him as they wrestled playfully on the rug in front of the fire, getting hot and sweaty and stripping out of…Stiles blinked and sat up properly, feeling his morning hardon press almost painfully against the fabric of his boxer briefs. He wasn’t sure if it was memory or fantasy, wasn’t even certain that what happened last night hadn't been some hot, erotic dream that he wished would come true. But the Alpha always seemed so oblivious whenever Stiles tried to make any sort of gesture towards him. Stiles only felt comfortable going for it for real when he was hammered and it could all be shrugged off as drunken stupidity, and not that he was secretly in love with his best friend. He rubbed his eyes clear of sleep and stood up, stretching and yawning, spotting the Alpha out on the front lawn, walking back towards the cabin, hands in his pockets looking thoughtful. Stiles wandered over to the kitchen and flicked the kettle on, before heading into the colder bedroom to grab his trousers, still trying to determine what had really happened and what was just his horny teenage imagination.

 

Scott stood on the veranda, looking out at the snow spread across the valley below him, unspoilt save for his footprints and the lighter prints of the birds and smaller animals. Turning, he glanced up at the shining pinnacle of Crystal Peak soaring into the sky behind the cabin; the sharp angles of its summit and the bare rock of its sheer sides made it look almost impossible. The air was clean and crisp, the sky was slowly turning white, creamy clouds promising yet more snow. He heard Stiles exit the cabin behind him and waited until his friend was standing beside him before looking over. “Sleep well?” He asked before accepting the steaming cup of coffee Stiles offered him, a light smirk hovering over his lips. “Thanks”.

“Yeah, better than I thought I would. Did you bank up the fire?”

“Uh huh. Figured best to keep it going as long as we’re here.” Scott replied, slipping the hot liquid. Silence fell between them again as they stood side by side looking out at the vista. “So, anything we need to do today?”

Stiles sighed, running a hand through his messed up hair. “Better call down to the Ranger station; if we go before noon, we’ll catch Bill he goes out to do the rounds.” He paused and then added, “Plus, we can ask him if there’s been any sightings of that animal we saw last night.”

“Oh yeah.” Scott nodded and drained his cup. “Ok. Should we drive, or...?”

“We can hike it. There’s a shorter trail through the forest than the road we took yesterday. It’s pretty cool, you’ll like it.” Stiles gestured for Scott to follow him back indoors. “Better wrap up well though, snow might be pretty deep out there.”

“Ok, sounds good.” Scott watched Stiles tip the rest of the coffee into his mouth, following the way his throat moved and feeling the familiar sensation flare in his crotch. He turned away to check on the fire and heard Stiles mutter.

“I’m just gonna have a shower. Won’t be long.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Scott waited for him to go before unzipping his coat and throwing it over the couch, shortly followed by his t-shirt. He glanced quickly to make sure Stiles wasn’t nearby and sighed in relief when he heard the water running, trailing a hand across his bare chest to tweak his stiff nipples. An image sprang unbidden into his mind of the water winding its way down Stiles’ neck and across his smooth, pale chest, dripping ever so incessantly across those hard perky nips of his and then further down to those abs Scott had spied on often enough to leave blazing images in his mind. He licked his lips and settled back onto the couch where Stiles had slept, his scent so strong against the pillow he had hugged to himself last night. Scott picked it up and held it a few inches from his nose, closing his eyes and breathing in. The smell that was everything Stiles invaded his nostrils and he felt his cock harden even more. He let one hand drift down to it and stroked himself through the fabric of his boxers. “Aww yeah, mmh Stiles!” He whispered to himself, pulling his hand away from his throbbing cock to push his trousers down to his ankles; enough room for what he wanted. He laid the pillow down on the couch and straddled it, pressing his tenting boxers against that which smelled so strongly of his best friend. Slowly at first, then rapidly he rubbed against it, memory and fantasy clashing in his half open eyes: wrestling a giggling, drunk Stiles down to the ground, holding him loosely in his arms, that tight, firm little ass of his pressed against Scott’s hardening cock, the way Stiles struggled to pull off his shirt and how Scott rushed to strip him out of it, to see and smell him up close, to feel and touch and taste. Even if that last part was only in his mind. He ground harder and harder, until he came suddenly, quick and hard, pulling away from the pillow to grasp his cock and pump out the last of the cum, throwing his head back as he imagined Stiles riding him, hot ass wrapped around his cock and exploding into him, the human moaning his name, which Scott repeated silently over and over and over. 

The shower switched off suddenly; a bolt of sound to wake Scott from his post-cum fantasy. He quickly pulled his t-shirt back on, and his trousers too. Throwing the pillow down like it had been discarded by Stiles earlier, Scott reached into his boxers and used a tissue to wipe away the cum, squirming in discomfort at the slimy wetness on the fabric. He just finished washing his hands when Stiles came out, dressed and drying his hair with a towel. Scott smiled disarmingly at him, “You ready, or you want something to eat?”

“Ahh, no, I’ll get it when we come back. I think I packed pancake mix. That ok for you?”

Scott nodded and let Stiles walk ahead of him, his eyes darting around his friend’s body, disappointed that the heavy outdoor gear hid Stiles’ figure. He bit his lip, hoping the pain would make his cock stay soft. The blast of cold air that came in when Stiles opened the door did it for him instead. Scott shivered and quickly grabbed his snow coat and boots, following the other teenager out of the cabin.

 

The snow crunched underfoot as they slowly wound their way down the concealed trail in the silent forest. The occasional crack of a branch laden with snow erupted from the trees high above them, but Scott kept his attention on the ground in front of him. He was glad Stiles had convinced him to bring heavier boots or his feet would be soaked as they hiked through the snowdrifts that frequently went up to his thighs. Stiles stopped to point out the bright red and yellow rocky posts at opposite edges of the trail, calling back to Scott. “See them? Just make sure you’re between two of the pillars at any time and you’re on the safe path.”

“Got it.” It wasn’t Scott’s first time walking in deep snow, but it was one of the first times he had gone hiking in this type of weather. They trudged on through the forest, Scott glancing up now and again to ensure Stiles was still ahead of him, bright orange hood hanging back over his arctic blue coat. Scott smiled to himself as his eyes passed over the confusing clash of colours; the striking blue and green waterproof coat, orange hood and black and red gloves all meant Stiles would be hard to lose sight of. He himself was dressed all the one tone; black coat and gloves with grey waterproof trousers, still, he stood out against the blinding white of the snow, the surface unbroken save for where Stiles had walked.

Soon they were onto firmer ground as the trail led under thick foliage and the trees above blocked out the light; branches heavy with snow. Stiles had stopped walking and was waiting for Scott to join him. He extended an arm and pointed down the slope. “See? The smoke trail? Ranger Bill must be home.” He looked at Scott, grinning mischievously. “Come on, I’ll race you!”

“Wh-Wait Stiles!” Scott began as Stiles laughed and whooped, running off down the open slope that led towards the Ranger station. He paused for a second and then shrugged, leaping forward to regain ground and ran after Stiles. He caught up with the other teenager with ease but just as he was about to pass him out, Scott had another idea and dived on Stiles, dragging him down into the deep snow, both of them rolling and tumbling over the other as their momentum carried them forwards until they crashed into a deep snow drift. After a moment Scott pushed a moaning Stiles off him and straddled his waist, holding his arms down above his head.

“Not fair! You used your werewolf powers!” Stiles mock pouted and then as Scott was grinning, bucked his waist upwards and twisted Scott to one side. The Alpha could have recovered but he was surprised and part of him enjoyed having Stiles lean against him. Stiles pushed Scott’s arms back into the snow and grinned as he sat on the werewolf’s stomach, before moving lower to maintain control as Scott struggled half-heartily, not thinking his friend would feel his erection through their padded layers. 

Scott felt his stomach roll as Stiles moved lower to sit just above his hard cock, not quite believing that he felt the human’s own cock push against him. They lingered there for almost too long as Scott looked into Stiles’ eyes. He willed his friend to see the truth in his intense gaze but Stiles just frowned at him in confusion. Scott felt his stomach flip as he made to reach up and pull Stiles down to him. But then a shout rang out from the Ranger Station nearby and Stiles pulled away.

“Well, hello there, boys!” A deep, if amused, voice boomed out at them and Scott twisted onto his side as Stiles stood up. He looked over in surprise to see a figure in green clothing waving at them beside the Ranger Station a couple of hundred feet away. The characteristic hat gave him away and Scott nudged Stiles.

“Hey, is that Ranger Bill?”

Stiles scrambled up, cheeks heating and dusted himself off. “Uh...Yeah, sounds like him. Come on.”

Scott followed slowly, uneasy that the Ranger might have seen them and their…horseplay. “Stiles...um.”

“Relax, Scott.” The teenager glanced back at him. “Ranger Bill is an old friend. He’s not a hunter if that’s what’s worrying you. And he just thinks we’re normal teenagers, my Dad didn’t say anything to him.”

“Right, yeah.” Scott replied half-heartedly. He hadn’t even considered that possibility until Stiles mentioned it. But then what else would the human expect him to be worried about; Scott guessed he really didn’t remember last night. Or the time before that. 

 

Stiles shook the Ranger’s offered hand warmly and gestured at Scott. “Hey Ranger Bill! This is my best friend Scott.”

“Stiles. Scott.” He nodded at each of them in turn as Scott looked at him. The Ranger was about the Sheriff’s age, the thick moustache on his upper lip making him look almost stereotypical, but Scott saw the intelligent glimmer in his eyes that held his gaze for a moment. “Alright then, better come on in. I’ve got to take your details, how long you’ll be staying for, the usual stuff. Don’t want you two to be snowed in up there and no one know, haha.” He laughed deep and genuine and Stiles smirked at Scott behind his back.

“Oh yeah, that’d be the worst.” Scott muttered drily as they followed Ranger Bill into the station and looked around. It was a lot more lived in but still just a larger version of their own little cabin, with the area at the front converted into an office space and brochures for skiing and hiking and fishing taking up the rack near the far window. 

Ranger Bill walked behind the counter by the door and pulled out a stack of paper work. “Here you go, boys. One each. Oh and Stiles, do me a favour and call your father before you leave. He’s been on the phone to me since yesterday evening!”

“Ah, yeah I forgot to let him know we arrived safely. Guess we got distracted.” He pulled the form towards him, not seeing the blush spread across Scott’s cheeks.

“Yeah, well there’s no coverage up there.” Ranger Bill replied as he turned to begin dialling the Sheriff on the old phone beside the desk. “Probably why you haven’t got the half dozen messages he’s left you. Do you need to call your folks, Scott?”

“Uh, no, it’s fine. I told my Mom we’d be out of contact for a few days. She’s cool with it.”

“I see.”

Stiles began filling out the questions quickly. “Hey, Ranger Bill? Have there been any strange animal attacks lately?”

The Ranger paused in the middle of dialling and looked at them. “Why do you ask?” He answered slowly. 

“Well, we might have stumbled across something...” Stiles replied vaguely. “I was just wondering if there was a bear or something about the place? Maybe a big cat or some wolves?”

“Have you seen something, boys?” He asked, turning to stare at them.

Scott frowned, growing irritated at the way the Ranger kept talking to them, as though they were just kids. He spoke up before Stiles did. “Yeah, last night. An animal was sneaking around our cabin. I think it killed something outside and dragged it away. Does that happen a lot out here?”

The Ranger just looked at him and Scott glanced at Stiles, confused. The older man let out a sigh and rubbed his face. “Yes, it happens fairly frequently, but it’s pretty rare that they’d come so close to the cabins. They usually hunt out near Crystal Canyon, rather than follow their prey near humans. Wild animals tend to be more afraid of people out here than down in the lowlands.” He added by way of explanation. “Here Stiles, your father’s on the line.” He held out the phone to Stiles and the teenager moved in to pick up the receiver. 

Scott took his form over to the fireplace to give Stiles some privacy and from the huffing and groaning he heard behind him, Scott could tell the Sheriff was busy giving out. Probably expected them to call when they arrived at the cabin in the first place. He concentrated on filling out the rest of the form, lingering for a moment over a question. “Oh, right, next of kin.” He murmured, understanding. Scott looked up as he felt Ranger Bill approach him. “I’m nearly done.”

“Good, good.” 

Scott signed with a flourish and handed it over. “So, Crystal Canyon, huh? Wolves or bears?”

_”Aww, come on Dad! That’s not fair!”_

A smile lingered on the Ranger’s lips before growing serious. “Yes. But that area isn’t safe for hiking in the winter; the lake tends to freeze over and it can be hard to tell where hard ground ends and ice begins. You kids would be better avoiding it!”

“Hey, we’re not kids! We’re 18! Well, I am, Stiles will be in three months.” Scott replied sharply, frowning.

“Ah, sorry Scott.” Ranger Bill shifted uncomfortably. “I just meant that it’s pretty dangerous unless you know the terrain. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“It’s fine Ranger Bill.” Stiles walked over to them and handed his form to the man, glaring at Scott. “But seriously, is it a bear?”

Ranger Bill herded them outside and spoke after a moment. “No, its tracks aren’t right, but if it’s a wolf, it’ll be among the biggest I’ve ever seen.”

“So a wolf then?” Scott asked, eyes meeting Stiles. “Just one or a pack?”

“Lone wolf, I’d say. Only one set of paw prints, and you can hear him at night sometimes. Howling and hearing the echoes as they come down from the mountain. Quite beautiful, in an eerie sort of way.” Ranger Bill spoke and pointed up towards their cabin and then to the right. “And that really should be about as close as you b-uh you guys should get.” He corrected himself and looked sternly at them.

Stiles nodded reluctantly and Scott shrugged. “You’re right, I guess. Are there no packs for him to go to?”

Ranger Bill scratched his chin thoughtfully, then shook his head. “No, most grey wolves winter south along the range from here and even in the summer they don’t seem to come up to Crystal Lake or the canyon. That lone wolf’s been here for a few years, five I think. Probably left the pack when he was a pup and couldn’t find another to join.” The Ranger explained as Scott and Stiles exchanged another meaningful glance. 

 

Stiles and Scott waved off the Ranger and began the hike back up to their cabin. They trudged through the thick drifts as light snow fell around them, both silent until they reached the tree line and progress became easier. 

“So what do you think?” Scott asked as Stiles got his breath back from the climb up the slope.

“Yeah. I mean, if you wanna check it out, I’m game.” Stiles nodded eagerly. “If it’s just a wolf like Ranger Bill thinks it’ll run away from us.”

“But if it’s…” Scott trailed off.

“A werewolf?” Stiles finished. “Well that’s why I want you to come, you are an Alpha! The True Alpha! Duh.”

Scott smiled at that and flexed nonchalantly. “Yeah I guess I’m pretty bad ass! So I’ll protect you, buddy!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Stiles nudged him in the ribs as they continued on up the path. “But who’s gonna make you the pancakes, oh mighty hero?” He wiggled his brows jokingly as Scott smirked at him.

“Guess you got me beat on that, Stiles.” They walked in silence for a bit “So, uh, you make breakfast and I’ll pack supplies, you know just in case.”

Stiles nodded but Scott could see his concentration was elsewhere, maybe because the way back was a lot harder than the way down. He wondered if Stiles would let him carry him, but he quickly quashed that idea and spent the rest of the trek silently giving out to himself.


	3. The Creature of Crystal Canyon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this one; had a bit of a hardware failure...

Stiles glanced back at the cabin, the smoke from the fire leaving a lazy trail of smoke in the calm air, the lights shinning in the windows giving it a very rustic look. Part of him just wanted to return inside and enjoy the vacation they had planned, but another part, the part that kept dragging him into adventures, wanted to see what this animal was, if it was even an animal. He turned his head away from the cabin and noticed Scott was standing a way off, staring at him.

“What?”

“Nothing, I…” _just wanted to say how fucking hot you look right now_ Scott mentally added before shrugging and continuing along the track. “So, is Crystal Canyon far from here?”

“About three miles that way.” Stiles replied, pointing. “It should take about an hour in this snow. But we’ll be fine; back before it gets dark.” He adjusted the rucksack on his back and trudged after Scott, increasing his pace until he caught up with the Alpha.

They walked in silence for the hour, the air between them was heavy with tension, but neither one of them broke it, apart from the occasional direction from Stiles. He led Scott to the edge of the frozen lake and stopped. “Here. This is Crystal Lake; it’s not completely frozen over.”

“But you’d think it is.” Scott added, “Until it’s too late.”

“Yup.” Stiles nodded and then gestured to the thick forests to his left. “Whatever this animal or monster or whatever is, it’ll be over this way. The actual canyon is over to the east, just drops off suddenly. Killer views.”

“You’ve been here a lot?” Scott asked as they turned towards the forest. 

“Yeah, used to come here with my Mom.” Stiles replied slowly. “We kinda stopped after she died. I mean we still came occasionally afterwards, but…”

“Right. Sorry.” Scott awkwardly patted Stiles on the shoulder, the thick coats making the affectionate gesture seem clumsy. “Wait. I smell something.”

Stiles slowed his pace and turned to see Scott standing still, head raised as his nostrils flared. He had to supress a smile at the dog-like behaviour. “Well?”

“A wolf. His scent is strong.” Scott swallowed and continued, “And blood, lots of blood. This way!” He tried to run through the snow and Stiles followed his friend into the forest and through the dense maze of trees until they suddenly came into a clearing. The sky above was still blocked out by thick branches and the snow on the ground was thinner. It was slushy too, trampled down, with paw prints clear to see all around the clearing. The tracks were large, bigger than Stiles’ hand when he placed it next to one to compare it; not quite twice as big, but still enough to make him look up at Scott nervously. “This is one _big_ animal, Scott. Are you sure it’s not here?”

“I don’t hear it nearby, but its scent surrounds everything here.” He paused and walked over to one spot. “Hey look: blood. Smells fresh.”

Stiles stood up and came over to his kneeling friend; Scott stared at the flecks of blood spattered on the snow in front of them. “It’s wet, tacky in places. This only just happened, but there’s no drag marks. Maybe a small animal; a squirrel?” He frowned when Stiles didn’t reply and looked up at him. “Stiles?”

The human had frozen in place, hands out as if to ward off danger, his eyes fixed on a spot directly behind Scott. The Alpha felt his spine tingle as his instincts screamed at him to turn around. He did so, slowly, blinking in surprise that the creature could sneak up on him without notice. It was a wolf alright, but larger than anything he had seen before, except for what Peter had turned into. But this was no deformed monster or drooling brute beast. The wolf’s coat was white on the undersides and a blackish grey along its spine and coming up to the head. Its large head was a mottled mixture of black and white fur, amber eyes set deep into the skull. Scott looked into them, wondering if there was any intelligence other than the natural one looking back at him. He could smell Stiles’ fear behind him and watched as the wolf divided its attention between the two of them, before looking back at Scott. He frowned at it and let his eyes turn red, feeling his mouth become full with the familiar fangs erupting from his gums. The wolf continued to watch him, but he noticed it was lowering itself slightly, back legs tensing and jaw loosening as its fur bristled. Scott mimicked the behaviour and blocked Stiles from the wolf’s view. 

Stiles looked between Scott and the predator and swallowed nervously. There was no sound, not even the crunch of snow as they sized each other up, but Stiles could hear his heart beginning to race, the blood pounding in his ears; he looked back to Scott for reassurance. The Alpha stretched out his hands in a placating manner, even as his eyes glowed blood red; “We’re not here to hurt you, or hunt you…” he spoke barely above a whisper and the wolf’s ears peaked in his direction. “We just want to understand you.”

“Scott McCall: Wolf-Whisperer!” Stiles muttered under his breath and he could have sworn the creature’s clever eyes darted to him before fixing back on Scott.

“Quiet Stiles…” Scott said softly. “I’m just-“ Before he could complete the sentence the wolf bared its teeth and growled at them, low and rough sounding, its muzzle scrunching up and sharp blood flecked fangs revealed. Stiles startled at the sound and reached forward to grab Scott’s arm.

“We should go Scott. That’s the sound for going! Come on!”

“No.” Scott barked and released a growl of his own; loud and strong and unnatural. He felt Stiles release his arm as though burned and step backwards, but the wolf did not. It turned its head away slightly but then looked back at Scott defiantly. He licked his lips and motioned for Stiles to back away, watching as the wolf followed them, head turning to track their movements. Scott frowned; “He’s not afraid of me.” 

The wolf jumped forward at this moment, catching them both off guard and sending Stiles stumbling backwards. He cried out as he tripped over a buried tree trunk and fell into the snow. The wolf snarled and ran towards Stiles, but Scott reached him first; pulling his friend up and placing an arm around his back and they began retreating from the clearing. Scott could hear Stiles moaning in pain and guessed he must have twisted his ankle as he fell. He could also sense the wolf behind them; padding along the snow, close enough to harass them if it wanted to. Scott pushed Stiles onwards until they were out of the trees and back near the lakeshore. The human grunted in pain when Scott unceremoniously dumped him in the snow, turning back to face the mysterious wolf.

The animal had halted at the tree line, seemingly unwilling to come any further, instead it sat on its haunches and watched them. Scott shook his head in confusion, it didn’t really act like any of the grey wolves he had read about or Stiles had described to him. He blinked when the wolf turned its head to stare directly at him; was it a trick of the light or did the creature’s eyes suddenly appear electric blue? Hearing Stiles gasp for breath behind him, Scott turned to check on him. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, it’s not bad. Just a spasm.”

“Ok.” Scott nodded and glanced back to the trees, but the wolf had gone, melted into the snowy landscape. “Wow, he’s silent.”

Stiles looked over at Scott, seeing him blink in surprise. “What? You scared him off?”

“I didn’t do anything.” Scott said quietly. “I mean, if he was afraid of humans he’d just run away immediately, not chase us away and then sit there watching us, right?”

“So, do you think he’s just a wolf?”

“I don’t know.” Scott replied, unsure. “My instincts tell me no, but-“

“Could he be like Malia?” Stiles asked, interrupting him. “You know, something happened to a kid and he was forced or scared into changing and has become lost up here?”

“I guess. I don’t know, Stiles. It’s just weird.” Scott shrugged again and was about to suggest that they head back to the cabin when he saw Stiles’ eyes widen in fear. “What? Has he come back?”

“No. No, we need to leave right now!” Stiles stood up unsteadily and pointed across the frozen lake. Where the view once showed the snow covered peaks of the mountains in the range, there was nothing but a roiling bank of white cloud.

“What is it?” Scott asked uncertainly.

“Blizzard.” Stiles replied woodenly, glancing at Scott. “I don’t think we’re gonna get back in time.”

“Huh?”

“We can shelter in the forest, hope our wolf friend leaves us alone.”

Scott shook his head, “We can’t stay out here. I know we have some supplies, but we’ll freeze at night.”

“It might be over by then.” Stiles muttered. “We do not want to get caught in a blizzard, Scott. We might make it back to the cabin, barely, but-“

“No Stiles! We’re going!” Scott pushed him to his feet and back towards Crystal Peak. “Even if I have to carry you there!” He felt his cheeks redden at that, but Stiles didn’t seem to notice, looking instead at the rapidly approaching snow storm. 

 

They just made it above the slope before the storm hit them, the lake shore and forest below them lost in a swirling storm of white. Plummeting visibility and driving wind drove them close together until Stiles yelled for Scott to stop. Huddling together he pulled off his rucksack and dug around inside it until he hauled out a coil of rope. “Tie this around your waist!” He shouted over the howling wind at Scott while he did the same. “Come on, we need to get out of this cold air!” Scott nodded his understanding and together they set off again, feeling the tug of the other whenever one of them slowed down. The snow fell in an unending cascade around them as wind buffeted their bodies, driving into any gaps in their clothing, stabbing their skin with shards of ice, causing Stiles to close his eyes to just slits as the freezing air burned his exposed face. Scott faired a little better, able to keep his eyes open and allowing them to advance even as the blizzard surrounded them entirely, his outstretched arm shielding his face from the worst of the blinding snow.

“We could really use a Tauntaun right about now!” Stiles muttered, his words whipped away by the wind. Scott frowned, not understanding the Star Wars reference, but the human pointed ahead, “Look, the cabin! Over the ridge…” The building rose up in front of them, appearing now and then between sheets of the driving snow, its merry light spilling from the frosted windows and Scott could just barely catch the smell of pine smoke in the air. 

“We’re almost there, Stiles!” Scott called back to him and tugged the guide rope between them to make Stiles pick up the pace. “Come on, just a few more minutes!”

Stiles grumbled incoherently and struggled on, feeling the snow penetrate his layers of clothing, turning the once dry fabric into a sodden weight, seeping ice water against his skin. He looked up to see his Jeep buried under several feet of snow, the glass windows just visible as he walked past. Scott pushed him against the veranda wall and patted the front of his jacket for the key. The Alpha could hear his friend’s teeth chattering together and pulled off his gloves to fish out the key. He shoved it into the lock and all but shouldered the door open. Scott fell forward with the sudden release of the door and Stiles rushed in after him. The door shut with a bang and Scott glanced over to see Stiles leaning over, hands on his knees, panting. 

“Fuck, that was insane.” He began pulling off his outer waterproofs and struggling out of his sodden base layer, his teeth chattering. “So fucking cold.”

“Yeah.” Scott tore his eyes away and walked over to the fire, unzipping his jacket and unwinding his scarf. “I’ll get the fire re-started, it’s only died down a little bit.”

“Ok, we should have a shower; best way to warm up.” Stiles looked at Scott and rubbed his bare arms. He noticed how his friend carefully avoided looking at him as he responded.

“Together?” Scott kept his voice neutral as he pushed the poker into the fire, rousing the embers and adding twigs and small logs to the flames. He glanced at Stiles, waiting for him to respond.

“Yeah, why not? We’re both freezing, right?”

“I guess.” Scott glanced at Stiles standing there in his briefs and socks, eyes flicking up across his body to meet his eyes. “Um…”

“We’ll keep our underwear on, if that helps?” Stiles shrugged as if it didn’t matter, trying to keep his heart rate steady so Scott wouldn’t notice. There was a moment of silence before Scott nodded his agreement, features unreadable.

“Ok, yeah, I’m pretty cold too.” He gestured with his head for Stiles to follow him. “Come on.”

Stiles smiled at Scott’s retreating back and followed him to the bedroom where he kicked off his wet socks and the Alpha stripped out of his clothes, hesitating at his boxers. Stiles felt himself harden and turned away to adjust his boner discreetly. When he looked back, Scott had entered the shower and billowing clouds of steam obscured his body so it almost looked like... Stiles stood inside the small bathroom and stared at his best friend’s body, turning slowly under the jet of hot water. He swallowed and opened the door, stepping inside the basin beside the Alpha. The spray hit his chest as Scott moved backwards, his cotton boxers soaked and the outline of his thick cock clear to see. Water ran in streams down his face and he opened his eyes to see Stiles looking at him, Scott ginned and Stiles smirked before stepping closer. The hot water flattened his hair and pounded against the back of his neck as he leaned forward, inches from Scott, his eyes closing to shield them from the water. 

 

With Stiles unable to see, Scott took the opportunity to feast his own eyes on Stiles’ body, dark orbs sweeping across his bowed head, down his neck, across his smooth chest and stiff nipples adjusting to the sudden increase in temperature, down lower to Stiles’ abs, somehow more prominent than Scott recalled. He reached out a hand to ghost one finger across the surface of the pale tense muscles but pulled back when Stiles arched his back and looked up at the shower head, the spray pounding at his face. Scott felt his lips part and dropped a hand to fondle his now straining cock. He massaged the head through his warm wet boxers and glanced at Stiles’ shorter, tighter boxer briefs. 

He was hard too. 

Not fully perhaps, as his cock was only gently pressing against the fabric. Scott took a deep breath to be sure and sucked in that heady, spicy scent of arousal pouring off both of them. He looked up to see Stiles staring at him, the traces of a smile at the edges of his lips. Scott felt a surge of panic swell up inside him but it quickly dissipated when Stiles placed a hand on his chest. The Alpha was caught by surprise as Stiles moved forwards, crashing his lips against Scott’s. It wasn’t the first time Stiles had kissed him, but it was the most pleasant. He parted his lips a little more and felt the horny teenager push his tongue inside and Scott responded in kind, thrusting his tongue back towards Stiles’ moist lips, even as his body joined the action, pressing Stiles against the wall, water now cascading down Scott’s back.

Stiles was taken aback by the urgency with which Scott kissed him, the moans that erupted from his lips, the way his hands roamed across Stiles’ wet skin, the hardness of his cock against his own sodden boxer briefs. His cock had stiffened to its full length the moment he had placed his lips against Scott’s and the werewolf’s response had only made him more eager. His arms wrapped around Scott’s muscular body and pulled him closer, deepening their kiss, gliding his hands down and across the soft satiny Latino skin; feeling the heat rising from his friend’s body made Stiles want to press harder against him.

Scott pulled back and looked at Stiles, seeing his lips red already. He licked his own and gestured outside. “Do you, uh, do you wanna take this to the main room? Fire should be back up by now.”

“In a minute. But first…” Stiles smirked and reached over to tug at Scott’s boxers, “Take ‘em off.”

“Ok.” Scott peeled the wet fabric down his legs slowly and watched as Stiles’ eyes became brighter, more eager, as though he had waited years for this moment-which he probably had. There was a slap as Scott’s freed cock bounced upwards, hitting his abs, he jerked it slowly and stepped out of his boxers. “Happy?”

“Oh, yeah.” Stiles’ eyes were fixed on his friend’s cock and he stripped his own underwear off without Scott needing to ask. The Alpha felt his heart skip a beat and moved closer to Stiles, close enough that their hard cocks rubbed against each other and each teenager shivered in anticipation. “Ugh, Scott…” Stiles whispered and grabbed Scott around his waist, one hand going lower and squeezing his firm ass, the other pulling the Alpha closer to him, mashing their cocks harder against each other. Scott ran his hands across Stiles’ smooth back and down across his buns, stopping once he had one cheek in each hand; squeezing, gripping, massaging, pushing Stiles up on his tippy toes until he could slide his cock between the human’s two legs, feeling the weight of Stiles’ balls against the shaft as he began thrusting in and out. Stiles moaned and whispered unintelligible words against Scott’s throat as he kissed and licked at the sweet flesh beneath his ear. The water was still warm and streamed across them both as Scott’s pace increased, Stiles arched his back and felt his hole clench as Scott continued to thrust and squeeze and grind against him, He felt the Alpha’s pulse race beneath his lips and knew that this wasn’t enough; not some quickie in the shower: he wanted to taste all of Scott, to run his tongue across that sculpted torso, to take that monster cock into his eager mouth, to have it fill him, to ride Scott like there was nothing else…Stiles closed his eyes as the image of Scott buried inside him made him cum without touching himself; the wet hot skin of Scott’s stomach and abs being all he needed. “Ahh! Scott, I’m cumming!”

“I know, Stiles, you sexy beast!” Scott growled as he thrust savagely between Stiles’ legs one last time; his own cum firing out in shots and splattering the tiled wall behind him. His hands dropped from Stiles’ ass and instead pulled the human’s face level with his own, kissing him deeply, eyes closed as he felt Stiles continue to jerk against him, the stickiness of his cum trapped between their two bodies.

Stiles broke the kiss first and turned around to lean back against Scott, feeling the water clean away his mess and the still hardness of the Alpha’s cock as it rested against his ass cheeks. “I think I’m ready to get out now.” He whispered, twisting his neck to look at Scott, grinning. “If you’re ready for round two?”


	4. The Visitor in the Night

“Round two?” Scott asked in surprise; sure, he was still hard, but the fire in his stomach seemed to have died down; no longer urgent and reckless. He licked his lips as Stiles quirked a brow at him.

“What? Don’t you want to?”

“Uh, sure, of course!” Scott tightened his grip around Stiles with one hand while the other went behind his back to flip off the shower. The small room was still hot; filled with steam as they stepped out onto the mat. Stiles grabbed fresh towels from the cupboard and handed one to Scott as he wrapped his own around his shoulders. The teen gave his softening cock a quick jerk to keep it hard and smirked impishly at Scott.

The Alpha returned the smile and dried his body vigorously, letting his wet hair continue to drip, hearing the spike in Stiles’ heartbeat, feeling his eyes trace the drops of water winding their way down his smooth chest. Part of him wanted to grab his friend and push him up against the wall, to force apart those firm cheeks and plough him right then. But Scott pulled back on his animalistic side and ground his teeth to ensure he didn’t shift. The urge to do so was so much stronger right now than any time before and he was pretty sure getting all up close and personal with Stiles’ sexy body was the reason for it. After closing his eyes for a moment Scott opened them to see Stiles waiting for him in the bedroom, his towel cast aside and just standing there naked. He felt his cock spring to attention again and let his eyes flow down his friend’s body; the steam rising from his pale skin, the nipples hardening again in the cool room. Scott flicked his gaze upwards to meet Stiles’ eyes, his smile almost sinister, or maybe _hungry_ was more accurate. He hesitated but Stiles didn’t seem to notice, instead the human gestured for Scott to follow him into the main room.

The fire was roaring again, bright orange flames licking eagerly at the logs as they settled. Stiles knelt in front of it and threw a few more pieces of timber into the fireplace. He stumbled back as they sparked and he heard Scott suppress a laugh. But despite the risk, Stiles grinned to himself; there was something freeing about walking around the cabin naked, something that was made even better by the fact his long time crush was also standing beside him, completely bare: he didn’t think his cock would ever go soft. Stiles walked back to Scott, feeling his stomach clench as he reached out and stroked the Alpha’s once again stiff erection. 

“Awww, yeah.” Scott muttered and closed his eyes as Stiles jerked him off slowly, first using both hands and then stepping closer to drop one hand to fondle Scott’s balls. He licked his lips and glanced down to see Stiles smiling at him, kneeling down on the rug in front of the fire. Scott could feel the hot dry heat of the fireplace behind him, toasting his ass cheeks and back as Stiles’ warm breath tickled the top of his cock. 

Stiles moistened his lips and looked up at Scott, seeing his friend had once again closed his eyes. He looked back at the long hard cock in front of him and leaned forward, his stomach doing summersaults: he had fantasised about this moment for months, years even, and now it was here? Could he do it right? Would Scott like it? Would it live up to his fantasy? Stiles had some experience; a mutual sating of lust with one of the lacrosse team, a dangerous, thrilling encounter with a cop from out of town, and most recently, a guilty quickie with a very drunk sophomore who probably thought Stiles was some chick. But Scott? This, this had to perfect, had to be the one that made all those previous guys pinpricks of light compared to a supernova. “Stop thinking, Stiles!” He muttered to himself and opened his mouth.

Scott groaned as Stiles licked the tip of his cock and reached down to place his hands on the teen’s still damp hair. “Go on.” He urged and Stiles gently kissed and licked his shaft, one hand working the areas he hadn’t reached, the other going down to jerk himself off. Scott began thrusting his cock against Stiles’ wet lips and after a moment of this he felt the teenager open his mouth and his cock slipped into the hot, wet cavern. He gasped and gripped Stiles’ hair tight. 

Stiles paused, before sucking the head and as much of the thick shaft into his mouth as possible. He flicked his tongue against the underside of Scott’s cock and felt his friend moan in delight. Stiles closed his eyes and let his emotions take over. He used one hand to jerk off Scott as he sucked the hard cock in and out of his mouth, easing ever more between his lips until he could take his hand away and bury all of Scott’s monster inside his mouth, his nose pressed up against the trimmed pubes of his best friend’s body. Stiles felt the head of Scott’s cock push against his throat, the gag reflex threating to push it out, but the teenager suppressed it and continued, his hands now freed, roaming up Scott’s sweating, hot torso, meeting one of the Alpha’s hands as his fingers played with one erect nipple. 

Scott rocked back and forwards on his feet, pushing his cock deeper into Stiles’ mouth and then slowly pulling back. He bit his lips and opened his blood red eyes to look down at Stiles’ filled cheeks and the blush spreading across them. The Alpha could smell the beads of sweat as they rolled down Stiles’ smooth body, could feel his own skin pulse as the fire behind him roared and crackled in the grate. He dropped his hands away from where they were massaging and teasing his perky nipples to rest on Stiles’ head, pulling his friend on and off his cock a little harder and faster each time. He began to moan, growl, the words sharp in his mouth; “Aww, yeah! Just like that Stiles! Mmh, gonna fuck your mouth, baby!” He heard Stiles groan his approval and sped up the thrusting.  
Stiles felt Scott take control and stopped trying to keep all of the werewolf’s cock inside his hot wet mouth, instead letting him thrust back and forth into him, moaning each time Scott pushed it all the way into his throat, groaning with loss when Scott pulled out completely to tease his lips with the head of his pulsing cock, only to thrust desperately back inside Stiles’ eager mouth. “Mmph! Scott!” He groaned and moaned, muttering his friend’s name as he was pushed further to the edge, his fingers twisting and pinching Scott’s nipples, forcing him to jerk forward and bury even more of his thick cock into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles’ other hand was attached to his own drooling cock, jerking quickly, the fantasy finally becoming reality: it was enough to drive him over the edge. But he held off until Scott pulled out of his mouth one last time, lingering on his lips, looking down at Stiles’ eager, upturned face, and the Alpha jerked off in earnest. Stiles quickened his pace and felt himself cumming onto his hand even as Scott’s cock shuddered against his chin and a large spurt of jizz exploded from it. He groaned Scott’s name and heard his own fall from his friend’s lips as the Alpha shot his load across Stiles’ flushed cheeks.

“Ugh, Stiles! Yeah, Stiles! So perfect, Stiles!” Scott moaned and opened his eyes to see the sexy sight of his cream all over his best friend’s face and lips. He pulled Stiles up on his feet and kissed him hard, tasting the saltiness of himself against the teen’s mouth, sending a thrill of excitement down his spine and loving the way Stiles thrust his tongue back into his mouth. He pulled back when Stiles sighed and went to grab a towel to clean his face. When the human returned to the room, Scott had made himself comfortable on the couch. “Come here.” Scott patted his chest and saw Stiles grin at him, kneeling on one side of the couch before lowering himself onto Scott’s body; their soft cocks pressing against each other deliciously and Stiles pulling himself into a more comfortable position, kissing Scott once before letting his head rest on Scott’s firm pecs. Stiles could feel the strong heartbeat of his best friend lull him to sleep.

 

A loud crack echoed across the foothills and was followed immediately by a grunt and whimper. The wolf lay on his side, dazed for a moment before raising his head, looking down with enhanced vision at the blood spilling out across his fur. The creature struggled to stand, gingerly placing one paw in front of the other. The bullet had pierced his side and he could feel the wet taste of blood in his mouth, but he was still able to move. The wolf shook his head, vision blurry and hobbled back under the trees out of sight of the hunter nearby, whimpering as he slowly limped towards his sanctuary.

 

Ranger Bill swore under his breath as the animal vanished from sight. He reloaded the weapon and looked through the sight again, but there was no sign of the wolf, no tracks to follow either as soft snow flurried around him; the blizzard had passed over them a few hours ago and now there was only a slight breeze to push the snowflakes into a lazy swirl. The Ranger had been on his way to check on the boys before spotting the mysterious creature looming out of the darkness along the ridge near Crystal Canyon, but had lost track of the animal when he pulled up near the cabin. The lights were dim, but the smell of pine smoke on the wind and the fresh boot tracks on the thin snow of the veranda convinced him that the teenagers had been sensible enough to stay indoors during the storm. He was about to turn around and head back down to the Ranger station when he saw the creature again: a massive wolf, grey with patches of white along the chest and eyes that glinted in the darkness. Ranger Bill froze and slowly turned to watch as the animal moved out of the tree line and closer to the cabin. The Ranger walked carefully backwards towards his SUV, opened the rear door quickly and pulled out the rifle he had taken to carrying. Turning back to face the cabin and the trees, the Ranger frowned; again the animal had disappeared. He chewed his bottom lip for a moment and then ventured forward carefully, gun held up before him, safety off and finger just touching the trigger. Rounding the cabin, he spotted the animal off in the distance, running towards the distant trees around the base of Crystal Peak. He dropped to one knee, looked through the scope at the gritty green-hued figure of the wolf and squeezed the trigger. He grunted with satisfaction as the wolf fell over in a heap. The empty shell casing ejected loudly from the gun as he prepared to reload and looked up to find the animal no longer lying in a pile on the snow, but instead limping away. “Blast it!” He cursed to himself as the snow swept across the open ground obscuring the animal from view.

 

Stiles woke up suddenly, glancing upwards to see Scott’s head turned towards the window, perked on one side as he listened intently. “What is it?”

“Gunshot, I think.” Scott responded and gestured behind him, keeping one hand on Stiles’ back. “That way.”

“Do you think we should check it out?” Stiles asked half-heartedly, weary to remove himself from his warm, comfortable position, on top of Scott, legs intertwined. “Could just be Ranger Bill keeping predators away.”

“Hmm, it could also be him shooting that wolf though.” Scott shrugged and removed his hand from Stiles’ body. “Come on, get up. We should investigate.”

Stiles grumbled as he got up, feeling his cock harden again as he looked at Scott’s naked body stretching in the firelight; the amber color igniting his skin. “Uhh, do we have to?”

“Yeah Stiles, come on!” Scott replied earnestly. “Look, I didn’t tell you this because of the blizzard, but before, after it had chased us out of the forest, when it was standing at the edge, I could’ve sworn I saw blue eyes flash at me.”

Stiles wasn’t sure why, but the words sent a shiver of unease down his spine. “Well, don’t wolves have blue eyes naturally? It doesn’t mean-“

“Pups have blue eyes, Stiles.” Scott interrupted. “Did he look like a pup to you?”

Stiles sighed and muttered darkly, “I’ll get my coat.”

Scott watched him leave and then knelt before the fire, throwing more logs onto it and stoking the flames back. Standing up he too returned to the bedroom and pulled his outdoor clothes on, gesturing to Stiles as he did so. “Storm seems to have passed, but I looked out the window and there’s like ten feet of snow out there.”

“Wonderful.” Stiles commented drily and finished tying the laces of his boots. “Scott, did it occur to you that the wolf might be dead? That we’re going out in the middle of the night just to look at some dead possible werewolf, when we could be inside-“

“Stiles. We’re going.” Scott broke in firmly and patted his friend on the back. “Come on, it’ll be fine. I can see in the dark and you’ve got your torch. We can at least see what’s happened out there.” There was a long suffering sigh from Stiles and Scott grinned “Are you telling me your curiosity was sated by the encounter in the woods?”

The human frowned at him as they passed by the door, pulling on their gloves and Stiles grabbing his hat. “No, not really.” He muttered and Scott smiled before pulling open the door.

 

Their feet crunched silently on the fresh snow as they walked towards the side of the cabin nearest the road. Scott pointed and Stiles nodded as the fresh tracks of an SUV were obvious on the otherwise unspoilt snow, they stopped to examine them and Scott knelt down. “Ranger Bill was here.”

“What? Here?” Stiles cried, panic edging his voice higher.

“Relax, Stiles. He lingered in front of the SUV for a moment and then went that way.” Scott reassured him and nodded towards the mountain. 

Crystal Peak glistened a greyish white in the light of the waning moon, the snow beneath it shining bright as the two teenagers walked across the open expanse towards the trees clustered around the mountain’s base. Scott held up a hand and Stiles stopped, flicking his torch on and darting the beam around the ground until he spotted the blood streaked snow. The Alpha bent over and reached down to touch the ground, the tip of his fingers turning red as he rubbed the snow between them. “It’s fresh. Not even begun to clot. And here,” He pointed to the shallow tracks and flecks of blood in the snow. “The wolf went this way.”

Stiles frowned, “Wait, Scott, how do you know it’s even a wolf? _The_ wolf?”

“I can smell him.” Scott replied as he and Stiles followed the trail into the forest. He could sense Stiles’ apprehension behind him and slowed his pace so they walked side by side. “Hey, Stiles? Trust me, ok?”

Stiles frowned at him, “Of course I trust you Scott. Do you even have to ask?”

“Uh, right. It’s just…do you remember? You know, those times you, uh, um…” Scott trailed off but he heard the sudden spike in Stiles’ heart beat and smirked. “So you do remember!”

“I…” Stiles looked at his feet as they entered the shallower snow of the forest, feeling his face flush despite the cold air. “I mean, I get flashes and stuff. But, like you never mentioned it, Scott.”

“I know. I didn’t know how.” Scott admitted, he was about to continue when he suddenly thrust out an arm and Stiles stopped dead.

“What is it?” He whispered, flicking the torch off and glancing around.

“The tracks end here. I think there’s a cave or something. The scent of blood is so strong.” Scott gaged and then added, voice low. “Wait here until I check.”

Stiles watched his friend disappear into the murky darkness of the forest, the moonlight unable to penetrate the thick foliage above him. There wasn’t much sound other than the occasional oomph of snow crashing down from over-burdened branches. He stiffened upon hearing a branch crack nearby, but then relaxed when he saw Scott emerge from behind a tree. “Damn it, Scott!” He whispered angrily.

The Alpha shrugged apologetically and gestured for Stiles to follow him. “Come on, I was right. There’s a cave right at the base of the peak, nothing but sheer rock and ice from there. His scent is all over the entrance. It’s a little tight, but I’d bet we’d still squeeze in. There.”

Stiles followed Scott’s finger and then turned to stare at him. “Are you serious? It’s barely wide enough to go in sideways!”

“Well, if we remove the extra padding and haul it in with us, we’ll be fine.” Scott replied confidently, pretending not to hear Stiles’ muttered protests. “Besides, that big wolf managed to get inside.”

“Yeah, yeah. Ok, fine.” Stiles agreed dismissively and waved his hands for Scott to go first. He watched as Scott unzipped his jacket and pulled off his top, he tried to repress the bulging in his pants as the Alpha stood there in his vest, strong arms folded as he looked at Stiles. “What?”

“Seriously, Stiles?”

“Hey, I’m a horny teenager and you’re…you. I think the question is more how can I not?” Stiles grinned at Scott but then shrugged and started removing his own coat and jacket, the sudden attack of cold air causing him to forget for a moment about Scott’s sexy body so close to him. The Alpha shook his head and sidled sideways into the narrow entrance, right hand dragging his clothes with him. 

 

The tunnel was tight, but not as bad as Stiles had expected. However, he could feel the cold seeping through his t-shirt and before long his teeth were chattering, even as he pulled his coat and pullover behind him, stopping now and then to untangle it from the rocks. There was a lot more space at knee height and he assumed that was how the wolf got in and out. Scott was just ahead of him and then suddenly he was out, standing straight and pulling his jacket around him. Stiles pushed his way eagerly out of the crevice, banging his knee on a rocky outcrop as he did. “Argh! Damnit! Fuck!” He cried out as Scott glared at him to be quiet. “Sorry. Just...argh.”

“Stiles!” Scott was about to check on his friend when he stopped, eyes shifting quickly from brown to red. “Quiet.” Stiles rubbed his bruised knee and watched Scott tense up. After a moment the Alpha shrugged. “Ok, I think we’re ok. Let’s go.” He helped Stiles pull his coat on and then headed down the cold, dark if dry, passageway. Stiles followed behind, hiding all but a chink of light from his flashlight with his hand, just enough to see where he was going, his knee throbbing uncomfortably. Up ahead of them the tunnel widened and brightened considerably. 

“Woah.” Stiles muttered, switching off the light. The cave was circular in nature, with a thick stone pillar reaching up into the roof. Shards of ice hung from every surface, crystalline chunks studded the walls, and the light coming from somewhere behind the central pillar was reflected and refracted around the cave. Stiles craned his neck to look up and around him while Scott moved past him, his superior hearing detecting the whimpering cries of pain. He turned around the pillar and stopped dead.

“Stiles!”

“What is it?” Stiles whispered, moving slowly to join his friend, still gazing around the cave. “Isn’t this awe-“ He broke off as he came to a stop beside Scott and looked at him in surprise. “Is that...?”

“The mystery monster.” Scott finished and the two exchanged glances again, before looking down. “Fucking hell.”


	5. The Secret of the Monster of Crystal Peak!

“Fucking hell, Stiles! You were right!” Scott whispered and glanced at Stiles. 

“Yeah, but really wishing I wasn’t, right now.” Stiles replied nervously. “How old do you think he is? Looks about fifteen, sixteen maybe?”

"Built like a fucking tank, through." Scott shrugged and crouched beside the naked werewolf; he had turned onto his stomach, his muscled back leading down to two firm orbs, but the Alpha could still see his face, creased in discomfort. He reached out a hand and touched the hot, feverish skin of the teenager’s shoulder. All of a sudden he was transfixed by ice blue eyes, the blue orbs of a werewolf, but brighter than he’d ever seen. Scott pulled back his hand, but stayed kneeling, trying to appear non-threatening. The mysterious werewolf rolled onto his back and grimaced in pain as the two other teenagers reacted to his dirty, blood-streaked torso. “Fuck!”

“Damn! What happened to you?!” Stiles barked, louder than he had meant to, seeing the werewolf face muscles flicker threateningly. “Uh, sorry.”

The teen just looked at them and Scott chewed on his lips for a moment, trying decide what to do. Finally, he spoke, “Um, hey, you know you’re injured, right?” There was no response other than a sullen stare. “Can…you understand us?”

“Yeah. I know what you’re saying.” The tone was quiet, the words easy to miss, as though the boy didn’t use them often enough. “I’ll be fine.”

“Eh, not really, dude.” Stiles objected, joining Scott’s side on his haunches and pointing at the wound. “Gunshot, what, about twenty minutes ago?”

The werewolf grunted in response, drawing his legs up to his chin and wrapping his arms loosely around them. His completely tanned, toned arms, Stiles noted, he took a breath and looked over the teen’s knees at the bloodied skin. “It, uh, looks ok, no wolfs bane, not that I expected any. But you’re not healing, not quickly anyway. Uh, Scott, a word?” Stiles added, glancing back at his friend. The Alpha nodded and they stood up, moving back towards the crevice that led outside. 

“What is it?”

“His wound. He’s not healing, in fact I’d say he’s bleeding to death.”

“Shh! Stiles!” Scott glared at him. “He can probably hear us, you know.”

“Yeah, well, doesn’t change the facts.” Stiles shrugged, “Either he’s gonna bled out, or he’s bleeding internally; he’s gonna die unless we help him.”

“What do you suggest? Hospital? Take him to a doctor, hope they don’t ask why he got shot?” Scott glanced over and blinked in surprise as the werewolf was standing close to them, gripping the smooth walls of the cave for support. He was staring at them intently, one hand pressed to his side as blood dripped between his fingers, chest heaving with the combined effort of breathing and standing. “What are you doing; lie down!”

“Not leaving.” He muttered through gritted teeth, “Not leaving mountain. Can’t, won’t…ugh.” He slumped down and Stiles rushed to help Scott carry the werewolf back to the alcove he had been lying in.

“See, Scott?”

“Yeah, ok, we’re helping him.” He looked around the cave. “But what do you want do? It’s not like there’s any medical gear here.”

Stiles frowned and then his eyes brightened. “Hey, wait! Yeah, I got a first aid kit in the Jeep. My Dad made me take it before we left, you know, just in case. It’s, uh, under the driver’s seat from the back. I’ll get it.”

“No, hang on.” Scott grabbed his arm as he made to leave. “I’ll go. I’ll be faster and besides, I think he’s more comfortable when I’m not near him.”

Stiles shrugged, muttering. “Might be an Alpha thing. Just don’t get lost, I don’t want to have to go searching for you too!”

Scott rolled his eyes and edged his way out through the narrow exit. Stiles smirked and turned back to see the werewolf watching him with cautious eyes. He sat back across from the injured teen and gave him what he hoped was a friendly smile.

 

Stiles glanced around the cave; it was obvious this was the werewolf’s lair or home or den or whatever. It was strange: there were signs that an animal lived here, with chewed bones and paw prints in the snow and soft clay by the entrance, now hard with frost. But there were also signs that a human lived inside, from the scraps of clothing bundled in one corner, the recognisable logo of the Packer’s football team on a ruined shirt that could have belonged to a kid. This kid, maybe? Stiles mused to himself, frowning at the sight of a neat pile of dry twigs and branches. He scrambled to his feet and walked over to them, feeling the werewolf’s eyes follow him across the cave. Stiles bent over and pushed away the snow scattered nearby, revealing a blackened patch of clay. “Huh. You make a fire here?”

“Sometimes.” Was the quiet reply.

“How’d you know how to do that?”

“…uh, they, showed me.” He struggled to speak, pausing as though he couldn’t put words onto his memories. But he saw Stiles frown, not understanding and reached for a bag hidden behind him. “Here. Them.” He pulled out a faded photograph, well-worn and clearly handled many times. Stiles took it carefully from his fingers to avoid startling the teen any further.

“Thank you.” He looked down at the picture: a man and woman, both with long hair and amber colored sunglasses, wearing loose, simple clothing and warm smiles. Between them stood a boy, a much younger version of the teenager in front of him; brown hair cut short, grinning everlastingly at the camera. Stiles took a quick glance up to confirm that they were one and the same. The three people were standing in front of a VW van, painted in ludicrous colors and big petal flowers, just like those hippie vans, with the towering ice capped monolith of Crystal Peak behind them. “Are they your parents? You know, father and mother?” Stiles asked and then stopped, seeing the sad expression on the teenager’s face. “Oh shit, no, I’m sorry.”

“No. Not…they were…attacked.” The words were slow again, but steady and Stiles returned the picture to the boy, watching him grasp it, stare at it as his story came tumbling out, tears spilling from his eyes. Stiles used the time to set up the fire, using the lighter he had in his pocket to ignite the dry twigs and other kindling, watching the smoke drift up and then snake out through a crack in the ice ceiling above him. “Big wolf came, glowing eyes, red like…like the other you.”

“The other..." Stiles echoed, "Scott? The guy with me?”

“Yeah. Came in the night, sleeping outside, stars overhead, she teaching me all the ones up there. Fire was bright, but wolf was hungry, angry. Came with claws and teeth and-“

“Ok, you don’t have to continue.” Stiles interrupted him, placing a hand comfortingly on the teenager’s arm. “I understand; I think I understand.”

“Tried to fight, tried to help, but wolf was too big.” The teenager’s voice was small, like a little kid’s and Stiles felt uncomfortable beside him, but nodded anyway. “They wouldn’t wake up, was red everywhere, like when I get those animals.” He pointed to the bones in the opposite corner. “I stayed but then other wolf came back, on two legs. Ran away.” The teenager ended the story quietly and Stiles frowned, sensing that that was about all he was going to get from the mysterious boy. 

He dropped a few more branches onto the fire and glanced at the wound, seeing the blood still drip slowly down the teen’s ribs. “Hey, uh, can you put on some pants?” The teenager frowned in confusion and Stiles patted his own trousers. “You know, pants? These things? Do you have some to cover your junk, cos I am not feeling comfortable right now…”

Stiles was startled when the teen shuffled forward slightly and reached back for a pair of well-worn canvas shorts, a familiar tan color that took him a moment to recall from the picture the boy showed him earlier. “Took them from the man, huh?” He nodded and Stiles frowned. “Can you tell me your name?”

“Huh?”

“Your name?” Stiles spoke slowly as the teenager frowned at him again, pulling on the shorts. Exasperated, Stiles pointed at himself, repeating his name slowly. “I’m Stiles. Stiles. You?” He pointed at the teenager and after a moment he spoke hesitantly.

“Th, Theo. They called me Theo…”

“But that’s not your name?” Stiles asked as Theo shook his head. “Is that yes or no?”

“I don’t remember. Their son, Theo, he died…they came to put his…on the lake. Said I looked like him…was a…miracle.” 

Stiles coughed and looked away, feeling tears prick the corners of his eyes, the tone of Theo’s voice hitting him right in the heart. He bit his lip until the emotion passed and nodded. “You’ll be ok, Theo. We’ll get you patched up and cleaned up and we'll, uh, we’ll figure something out. Can’t leave you in this dank cave for the rest of your life.” Stiles muttered the last part as he stood up, avoiding Theo’s perplexed gaze, hearing the scratching of Scott’s return.

 

Scott dropped the red bag at Stiles’ feet. “Sorry, I didn’t get lost, I just, couldn’t find the damn thing. He hasn’t bled to death yet, has he?”

“No, no. Still bleeding, but his healing must be holding him steady. He, uh, said a few things. For starters, his name’s Theo.” Stiles nodded at him, and touched Scott’s arm. “The rest I’ll tell you later.”

“Ok,” Scott frowned at him, and then turned to the wounded teenager. “Hi Theo, I’m Scott.” Theo stared at him, and Scott grunted, “Ok, then. Stiles, you know what you’re doing right?”

“What? You’re the nurse’s son!”

“Yeah, but it’s not like she told me how to do major surgeries over dinner or something.”

“Ok, fine, fine. Get the contents out on the ground.” Stiles directed Scott. “My Dad gave me some basics before I started high-school, you know for bullet wounds and the like.”

“Oh that is so not comforting.” Scott muttered as he did as his friend asked. “I brought a bottle of water too and some towels from the cabin.”

“Great, yeah, ok. Um put them around him.” Stiles knelt beside Theo and pushed on his shoulder to get him to turn onto his uninjured side. “There you go. Ok, let’s see here.” He gently pressed on Theo’s back and the skin below his ribs, searching for the exit wound. “Nope, it’s still in there. Hang on, ah, there you are, you bastard!” He exclaimed and touched the hard protrusion just above the entry wound. “Ok, since he’s a werewolf I’m not gonna recommend us trying to take the bullet out, and I’m not exactly looking forward to reaching in there and yanking it out either, so.” Stiles said matter-of-the-fact as Scott grimaced.

“Eww.”

“Yeah. We’ll just clean the wound, give him some antibiotics and stitch him up. Simple.” Stiles glanced at Scott, “Right?” 

“You’re the expert.” The Alpha replied uneasily.

“Ok, great.” Stiles pulled on the latex gloves from the kit and picked up the bottle of water, uncapping it and slowly pouring it out across Theo’s side. The werewolf growled low, but his eyes remained fixed on them, watching every action. Stiles looked at him as he picked up an anti-septic wipe from Scott’s offered hand. “It’ll be ok, Theo, just don't move…”

 

Stiles looked up as he finished stitching the wound closed, taking the bandage from Scott and gesturing to Theo to sit up. “That’s it, nice and slow. Ok, we need to put this around you, like so.” He finished as he pulled the bandage all the way from one side of Theo’s torso to the other. “Not too shabby.” Stiles muttered as he admired his handiwork.

“You done?” Scott asked as Stiles pulled off the gloves, dropping them in the little bag the Alpha had set aside for the bloody wipes and needle. “Uh, he shouldn’t shift again, right?”

“What? No. No, he needs to stay human.” Stiles answered tiredly, turning back to the teenager. “Don’t become a wolf. Um, stay on two legs!”

Theo frowned at them, not understanding and Stiles sighed. “Ok, um, you just rest now.” He wasn’t sure Theo had understood even that, but then the werewolf lay back down and pulled his knees as close to his chest as he could without causing more pain. Scott was looking at him strangely and Stiles gestured for them to move back towards the entrance. 

“What is it, Scott?”

“What are you planning to do with him? You think Ranger Bill won’t notice that there’s something going on if you turn up with some guy who can barely understand ‘Human’, much less explain how he got shot, or ended up here or-“

“He explained.” Stiles cut him off, “And I will tell you, just not right now. I don’t feel right leaving him here.”

“Tonight?”

“For good.” Stiles shook his head, “Look, I know what you’re gonna say Scott, but come on; this is one of your kind! He’s got no one else, living as wolf most of the time, stuck here because that’s where the only people who ever loved him died…You can’t tell me that he wouldn’t be a strong addition to the pack?”

Scott nibbled on his bottom lip. “I don’t care about making the pack strong, Stiles, I’m just being practical for once. Plus, there’s the fact his eyes are blue. You what that means. He’s obviously not giving you the whole truth. And tonight notwithstanding, he seems to be surviving out here just fine.” Stiles opened his mouth to protest but Scott stopped him by placing one finger against his lips. “Let’s go back to the cabin, talk more about it there?”

“Fine,” Stiles brushed Scott’s fingers away, “But we’re coming back tomorrow to check on him.”

“Ok.” Scott agreed and gathered up their stuff as Stiles hovered over Theo one last time. “We’ll return in the morning.”

 

Stiles stomped his boots clean of snow while Scott brought in some more logs for the fire. It was still quite warm in the main room, even if all that was left in the grate were embers. He pulled off his boots and set them beside the door, moving over to the counter to fill the kettle. “Coffee?”

“Yeah, please.” Scott replied, dropping the large bundle of wood in the basket beside the fire. “Give me five minutes and I’ll have this blazing again.”

“You’re actually enjoying this aren’t you?” Stiles asked with a smile as he leant on the counter, stretching his muscles. 

“What? Making a fire?” Scott shrugged. “Yeah I guess, there’s something kinda refreshing about this, it’s very…I don’t know.”

“Rustic?” Stiles offered as he made the coffee. “Yeah, I get that. You can forget about the entire world up here; just shut the door and it’s your own private kingdom. Heh, will you be my queen?” He asked coyly and Scott looked at him smirking.

“I think it works the other way round, Stiles.” He stood up and walked until he was standing in front of his friend, close enough to hear his heart pound with excitement. Scott whispered, “I am the Alpha after all.”

“Mmmmh.” Stiles moaned under his breath as he flicked his eyes across Scott’s face. “That does make you king, I suppose.”

Scott smirked and pressed against him, one hand pulling Stiles closer the other on his neck, caressing the soft skin and leaning forward to kiss him. Stiles opened his mouth and rested his own hands on Scott’s firm ass, sneaking them under his shirt and trousers to grip the cheeks through his boxer shorts. He could hear the Alpha groan and grind forward, his already hard cock pushing against Stiles’ trapped member. Stiles let his tongue enter his mouth and felt a familiar rush of energy jolt down his spine and tingle his buttocks. He groaned as Scott pushed against him harder, needier, feeling the same desire that he had kept trapped for all these years. After a moment though, Stiles pushed Scott back gently. “Come on, let’s go to the couch, bedrooms are too cold. Just, uh, wait there one sec.” He added as Scott frowned at him in confusion but the Alpha shrugged as Stiles disappeared towards the rear of the cabin. He gave his stiff cock a quick jerk through his trousers, feeling the thick shaft press against the restraining fabric, teasing the head as he waited for Stiles to come back. Scott stripped off his t-shirt and then shucked his pants too.

When Stiles came back out he grinned to see Scott standing in front of him, completely naked, the werewolf’s hard cock sticking straight up as the teenager struck a pose, smirking. “What do ya think, Stiles? Kingly enough for you?”

“Hehe, oh yes! What a large blade you have, my lord!” Stiles chuckled and dropped into a mock bow, raising his eyes to skim across Scott’s bronze skin, muscles pulled taut as he flexed his biceps. “I am here to service you however I can!”

“Hmm, perhaps you can start by removing those offensive articles!” Scott barked, and Stiles smirked, pulling his t-shirt off, his trousers and boxer briefs following suit.

“Anything for you, my king!”

Scott clicked his tongue and nodded his head at the couch. “Come on then, Stiles, I wanna see this service!”

Stiles waited for Scott to lie down and straddled his waist, feeling Scott’s cock slip behind his butt cheeks, the head already slick with pre-cum and the teenager grinned as he pushed against the rod, easing his smooth cheeks up and down the shaft teasingly as Scott moaned and arched his neck. “This ain’t nothing yet, Scott!” Stiles whispered as he leant in closer to kiss his best friend, hands caressing the Alpha’s shoulders and tops of his hard pecs. Stiles gasped as Scott reached over to him and gripped his hard cock, slowly jerking him off as Stiles bent lower and stopped kissing Scott’s lips, darting across his jaw to suck and lick at the join of his strong jawbone and his ear. Scott shivered against him and pushed his cock harder against Stiles’ butt cheeks even as the human’s own slipped free of his hand and instead grinded against his hard, clenching abs. He turned his neck as Stiles’ eager tongue reached all the places he needed it to, lips smoothing over the areas where the teen used his teeth to nip against Scott's fevered flesh. 

Stiles raised up and slid himself lower on Scott’s body, letting the Alpha guide him close enough to mash their drooling cocks together, even as Stiles refused to let up his assault on Scott’s chest; his tongue drooling down from his neck and stopping in between his two pecs. The teenagers bucked hard against each other; Scott’s back arching as Stiles suckled on one hard nip and then switched to the other, using his fingers to play with the abandoned one while he did so. 

“Aww, yeah, Stiles! So perfect, right, ugh!” Scott moaned and grunted, never having felt pleasure like this before, sure he had played with his nipples when he jerked off, but having Stiles do it was almost enough to get him to shoot right there. Thankfully, the teenager moved back up to kiss him and then pulled away using his arms to hold himself above the Alpha. Scott, ran his fingers up and down the hard, tense muscles that corded Stiles’ arms, loving the way they felt. He glanced up at Stiles. “What?”

“Will you…?” Stiles bit his lip and trailed off, looking to one side.

“What is it, Stiles?” Scott asked as he gently pushed Stiles’ face back towards him again. “Tell me.”

“I want you inside me.” Stiles whispered, feeling his cheeks flush despite where he was, what they had done up to this point. He guessed that Scott wouldn’t have a problem with being jerked off or even sucked off, but he was nervous about bringing up what he really wanted, what he had wanted from the moment he had felt Scott’s smooth hard body; hell probably from the moment he realised he was lusting after his best friend. The friend in question looking at him with no small degree of confusion.

“Uh, ok.”

“What? Just ‘Ok’? Just like that?!”

Scott laughed and pulled Stiles closer to him, their cocks once again slipping across one another as the Alpha held Stiles to him, strong arms wrapped around his back. “Just like that.”

Stiles could feel a smile spread across his face, and licked his lips in anticipation. This was the one thing he hadn’t done with anyone else, not of course, that he hadn’t prepared. He wasn’t fooling himself that he could take on Scott’s monster cock without a little…practice; Stiles had seen the bulging outline of his friend’s seven inches in the locker room and spent many a night drooling over the potential of how much it could grow to. Stiles smirked to himself and reached down for his trousers, pulling a little bottle of lube out of a pocket and a condom from the other one. “Err, I hope it’s big enough….” He muttered as Scott grinned wolfishly at him.

 

Stiles finished lubing his hole and lined up Scott’s hard cock under him, slowly easing down, grunting with muted pleasure as the head popped into him. He glanced up to see Scott’s chest and face arching back, eyes closed, lips parted as his hands rested on Stiles’ hips. Stiles continued to lower himself onto Scott’s cock, slowing for a moment until the pain of being stretched passed and then resumed until he was sitting completely on Scott’s cock, his mouth open, his ass full as his cock throbbed so hard it almost hurt. “Uh, Scott, you’re so thick, so big…mmmh.” He whispered and felt Scott squeeze his cheeks reassuringly. “I’m gonna start moving now.” 

“Uh huh.” Scott groaned and then let out a hiss of air as Stiles moved up and down, slowly at first, but getting a quicker pace going as he loosened up and got used to Scott’s thick cock in his tight ass. “Oh my god Stiles! You’re so tight! Ugh! So good, uh, faster! Let’s go faster!”

Stiles moaned his agreement and let Scott take control; his hands grasping the teenager’s hips as he pulled Stiles almost off his cock and then slid him back down again, faster and faster each time, pausing a little longer at the top in order to slam Stiles’ ass back down harder each time. Stiles rocked back and forward too, adding to the rhythm as Scott bucked his own hips up and down; jack hammering against each other, thrusting like it was some sort of hot, erotic competition.

Suddenly, Scott felt his balls began to quiver, and the head of his cock growing larger, he acted on instinct and pulled out of Stiles, whipping the condom off and jerking furiously. Stiles ached from the sudden loss but looking up at the rapturous expression on Scott’s face gave him the extra buzz he needed. He began jerking in time to Scott and after about twenty seconds he saw the Alpha’s eyes turn into burning red orbs. “Ugh! Fuck! I’m…I’m gonna…Stiles! I’m cumming!” He growled and exploded all over Stiles’ stomach, chest and face, ropes of cum shooting out as the Alpha arched his back and felt the most intense orgasm rip through him. Stiles didn’t waste any time and jerked faster, receiving a welcome surprise as Scott pushed his fingers inside him to replace his softening cock. Stiles moaned and writhed on the intruding digits until he shot his load, cum firing upwards and coating his and Scott’s hands before pooling with the rest of the mess on his stomach. 

“Oh my fucking god!” He moaned and gasped for air, body shuddering as he tried to control his crazy heartbeat, feeling like the organ was going to punch a hole in his chest. He panted and let Scott pull him back down onto his chest, their now spent cocks nestled side by side as Scott rubbed little circles on his back. The feelings he had just experienced, the emotions that had ripped through him…Stiles felt like he had been dreaming, like this couldn’t have happened to him, not with Scott, not his best friend…But they had. He felt a smile tug at his lips as he melded into Scott’s warm body, the fire blazing merrily behind them in the cabin at Crystal Peak. 

 

Stiles pulled the door shut behind him with a thud, holding his breath for a second as the snow settled ominously on the roof. But after a moment of waiting, he looked down and grinned at Scott, jumping over to join him beside the half buried Jeep. “Hah! Thought I was about t-Yowch!” He cried as the loose snow slid off the roof and fell down on top of him, icy flakes dropping between his neck and t-shirt. Scott stifled his laugh as Stiles hopped about, shaking the back of his coat, scooping the snow out of his hood with one hand. “Shut up.” He growled miserably, feeling the cold liquid dribble down his skin. 

“Do you want to go back and change?” Scott brushed the rest of the snow from Stiles’ hair and coat.

“No,” The teenager sighed, “Let’s just go. I’ll warm up on the way.” 

Scott shrugged and picked up the rucksack from where he left it in the snow, zipping it closed as he pushed the flask of hot coffee to one side. Walking side by side through the deep snow, they made their way towards the base of Crystal Peak, occasionally leaning on one another when they hit a particularly deep patch. Stiles grumbled constantly about his wet t-shirt and the ice still dripping down from the snowfall, but Scott just smiled and enjoyed the clear, crisp air of the mountains; looking up at the light grey clouds scudding across the sky, the wind was blocked by the forest on either side of the clearing. But when he arched his head back, Scott couldn’t see the ice-capped summit of Crystal Peak in front of them; instead its rock and snow covered slopes just rose continuously up into the banks of pearl grey snow clouds. The snow was thinner under the tree-line, but heavy falls had occurred while they were asleep and the going was still slow. 

Stiles pointed at the crevice in the rock ahead of them, “Over there.”

“Yeah, I see it.” Scott replied before coming to a stop. “Wait, something’s not right. He’s been out here.”

“Huh?” 

“Over here. Traces of blood on the ice.” Scott walked over to the entrance and pointed first at the rocks, then the ground. “Tracks, wolf prints at first, but then human, no, hang on. Ah, he changed back to a wolf again just here.”

“Damn it, Theo!” Stiles groaned aloud.

“Stiles…if he doesn’t want our help-“

“No, Scott. I don’t see why you’re being like this.” Stiles interrupted, shaking his head. “If you understood…”

“Then tell me! You said you would.” Scott bit back, harsher than he meant, tone softening when he saw Stiles’ expression. “Sorry, it’s just…Blue eyes, you know?”

Stiles looked away from him and then nodded, “Yeah, you’re right, I just, I guess I thought this was someone we could help, some creature that wasn’t gunning for us, that inviting him in wasn’t gonna come back and bite us in the ass. At least, let me see if he’s where I think he is, if he’s not, then we’ll let him go.”

“And if he is?”

Stiles paused for a moment before answering, “Then we do something.”

Scott looked at Stiles’ honest face, the seriousness of his eyes and relented. “Fine, ok. Where to?”

“Crystal Lake. It’s where…well, it’s what he told me of his past.”

 

Scott listened as Stiles recalled the story that Theo had told him; the fragments of a childhood that spoke of something more, something darker. He wasn’t sure if the boy had been a simple runaway-bitten and turned young, or a survivor of a hunter’s purge, or worse still; kicked out of his pack. The possibilities tumbled around his mind, hearing the strain in Stiles’ voice when he came to the part where the couple at the lake had been killed; the ones who took him in, even after their own tragedy. He stopped as they crested the hill near Crystal Lake and sniffed deeply, unwilling to admit the story got to him. _How afraid that child must have been,_ Scott thought to himself, _Seeing an Alpha rip through those people, running away into the forest and remaining there since. Not human, not a true wolf._ Scott recalled Ranger Bill’s words about hearing the lone wolf howls at night. Something inside Scott clicked and he looked at Stiles waiting for him on the slope. “You’re right, Stiles. I’m pretty sure we can do something for this kid.”

Stiles grinned at him, catching his friend off-guard as he kissed his cheek. “Ah! There he is! My Alpha with the heart of gold!”

“Pah! Get off me!” Scott play-shoved Stiles away and nodded towards the lakeshore. “Hey, is that him?”

“I can’t see that far.”

“Well, come on!”

Stiles followed Scott as fast as he could, arms held out in front of him so as not to lose his balance, but the Alpha tore through the snow and arrived on the snow covered shore first. Stiles joined him after a minute, panting heavily, steam blowing in front of his face as he leaned his hands on his knees. “Just…Give me…a minute. Phew!”

Scott had his hands held up to his forehead, scanning the frozen lake; the blinding snow and bright clouds making it difficult. He let his eyes shift to red and sniffed the breeze as it came in from the water. He paused as his sight fixed on a figure kneeling down far out onto the ice. “Shit.”

“What? Do you see him?”

“Yeah. He’s way out though.” Scott swallowed nervously. “How thick did you say it gets?”

“I didn’t.” Stiles shrugged, “It varies year to year, but…Hey! Where are you going?”

Scott ventured forward gingerly, feeling the slipperiness underfoot as he half-walked, half-slid across the ice. Stiles swore under his breath and joined his friend, reaching out to grab Scott’s hand as they came close to each other. “Gotcha!” He whispered as Scott threatened to fall over. “This insane, you know?”

“Probably, but he’s shirtless out there. Wolf or no, he’s gonna freeze to death.”

Stiles didn’t reply, focused on walking towards Theo; a small speck across the vast field of ice. He knew the lake was very deep, the water very cold even in summer time; one false step and he’d be gone before Scott could react.

 

The ice held as they approached the island at the center of the lake, growing thicker again closer to the shoreline. Stiles slowed his steps and Scott stopped altogether near the motionless figure of the werewolf, kneeling in the ice. Stiles circled around him until he was standing in front of Theo, seeing that he was clad only in his threadbare shorts, his body shivering and teeth chattering even as his werewolf-blue eyes stared relentlessly at the cloud covered summit of Crystal Peak. The teenager glanced down to see the faded photograph held tightly in the boy’s hands. Stiles looked back at Scott and shrugged. “Uh, hey Theo. It’s Stiles and Scott. You remember us, right?”

Theo didn’t reply but his eyes darted over to look Stiles up and down and then returned to gaze at the mountain.

“So, um, it’s pretty cold out here.” Stiles continued as Scott circled around beside him, “I know you can feel it Theo, I can hear your teeth chattering, not even werewolf powers are gonna keep you warm forever.”

There was silence for a moment before the werewolf looked at them. “I know. Not leaving.”

Stiles felt Scott pull at his coat but he ignored it and knelt down in front of the shivering teenager, his voice soft, “You don’t have to come with us if you don’t want to. But you should. We’re not gonna harm you or hurt you. My friend, Scott, the Alpha, he’s not gonna hurt you. We just want to help you, get you somewhere safe.” Stiles inclined his head at Scott who smiled gently as Theo looked at them both and then down into his lap, staring at the photo of the three people on the lakeshore.

“I…”

Stiles reached behind him and took Scott’s hand in his own and saw the echo of recognition flare in Theo’s eyes at the gesture. He looked at the photograph a few times, in between glances of Scott and Stiles; seeing the same affection pass between the two couples: one long since faded and the other right in front of him. “What do…what do I do?” He asked helplessly and saw Scott smile at Stiles in relief.

“Ok. First, you stand up.” The Alpha offered his free hand to Theo and pulled the teenager to his feet. “Next, you come with us, and from there, well, we’ll figure it out.”

Stiles grinned at his boyfriend as together they walked with the boy across the frozen lake, back towards a cabin full of memories, as snow fell gently around them from the pearl grey sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This final chapter took a bit longer than I'd have liked; it went through about five different drafts before I was happy with the tone and the elements. But I hope you enjoyed this wintery fic, I had fun writing it, and remembering some fond memories of my own ;)


End file.
